Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that communicates with an external apparatus in which contents are recorded, and receiving metadata of the contents.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera and a mobile phone are wirelessly connected, and functions of the digital camera are used from the mobile phone. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303 discusses a system in which a digital camera and a mobile phone are connected via a wireless local area network (LAN), and images recorded in the digital camera are remotely browsed by operating the mobile phone.
In the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303, it may be possible for the mobile phone not only to simply browse images or thumbnails of images but also to receive image data from the digital camera and store the image data. In such a case, for example, it may be possible to use metadata (date of imaging, data size, etc.) of the image data as a criterion for determining whether to store an image. More specifically, there may be a usage scene in which, while a user is browsing an image or a thumbnail of an image, the user confirms the metadata of the image and determines whether to store the image. To confirm the metadata from the mobile phone, it is necessary for the digital camera to read and analyze a header of the image data and then transmit required information to the mobile phone. However, the user does not necessarily grasp how the metadata is recorded and how the metadata can be browsed from the mobile phone. This point is not taken into consideration at all by the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303.